Eine wahre Freundschaft
by HeatherLuna
Summary: Eine alte Freundin von Colleen, Ada, kommt durch schreckliche Umstände nach Colorado Springs. Dort muß sie nicht nur ihr eigenes, sondern auch das Leben ihrer Schwester wieder richten. Kapitel 2 und 3 online! Abgeschlossen Ich hoffe es gefällt euch
1. Default Chapter

Eine wahre Freundschaft

1.

Ada wußte, daß es gefährlich war zu dieser Jahreszeit alleine zu reisen, doch ihre Schwester hatte ihr vor zwei Wochen einen Hilferuf geschickt und sie mußte die verlorene Zeit wieder einholen.

Langsam ritt sie weiter. Sie war sich sicher, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein, jedoch war ihr seit Soda Springs niemand mehr begegnet.

Der Weg wurde unebener und sie stieg ab. Vorsichtig führte sie das Pferd durch das dichte Unterholz, als sie an einer matschigen Steilkante plötzlich abrutschte und in die Tiefe stürzte.

Sie rutschte über den scharfkantigen Boden, versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten, kam jedoch erst zum Liegen, als sie unten angekommen war.

Ihr Kleid war zerrissen und großflächige Abschürfungen ließen sie unvorstellbare Schmerzen ertragen.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch und strich ihr Kleid wieder glatt, doch dicke Lehmbrocken blieben hängen.

Ada sah nach oben. Ihr Pferd hatte sich durch ihren unvorhergesehenen Sturz erschreckt aus dem Staub gemacht und ohne fremde Hilfe würde sie die Wand nicht wieder hochklettern können.

Sie wollte sich gerade orientieren, um zu sehen, in welche Richtung sie gehen müßte, da merkte sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stand.

Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um und sah in das schauerliche Gesicht eines alten, zerzausten Mannes. Er besaß nur noch drei schwarze Stumpen als Zähne und mit seinem schiefen Mund grinste er sie hämisch an.

„Sie sind wohl ganz alleine hier!" fragte er, doch da weit und breit niemand zu sehen war, war seine Frage überflüssig.

Ada wünschte sich, daß sie das Gewehr nicht am Sattel des Pferdes befestigt hatte, denn dieser alte Mann erschreckte sie.

Da er jedoch mit einem Gewehr bewaffnet war, hielt sie es für besser seinen Anweisungen zu folgen und ging vor ihm immer weiter in den Wald hinein.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Ada öfters mit dem Gewehr vorwärts gestoßen worden war, erreichten sie eine baufällige Hütte.

Der Alte gab ihr zu verstehen, daß sie die Tür öffnen und hineingehen sollte und gehorchte.

Drinnen war es dunkel, doch durch ein kleines, verdrecktes Fenster, fiel etwas spärliches Licht in den Raum.

Dieser war bestückt mit einem Tisch, einem Stuhl, einem Bett im hinteren Teil der Hütte und einem großen Kamin.

Ada wagte sich nicht zu rühren, doch der Alte stieß sie grob hinein und schloß die Tür von außen.

Nach anfänglichem Schock sah sie sich um. In einer Ecke entdeckte ein kleines Häufchen Mensch, daß sie mit großen, traurigen Augen ansah.

„Hallo!" sagte Ada und ging näher. Das kleine Elend duckte sich blitzschnell und rollte sich zusammen.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich heiße Ada."

„Ich...ich bin Nora", sagte das kleine Mädchen und kam auf Ada zu. Es trug nur Lumpen und seine streichholzdünnen Beine waren voller Narben und Blutergüsse.

„Wohnst du hier?" fragte ich das kleine Mädchen.

„Ich kenne kein anderes zu Hause."

„Wer ist der alte Mann?" fragte sie und setzte sich auf den wackeligen Stuhl.

„Er nennt sich James, doch in Wirklichkeit heißt er Jim Dorsett."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Diesen Namen kannte sie. Sie hatte ihn vor einigen Jahren oft gehört und noch öfters in Zeitungen gelesen. Es war der Name eines mehrfachen Mörders.

„Ist er dein Vater?" fragte sie Nora.

„Nein!" Nora schrie entsetzt auf.

„Warum lebst du dann hier mit ihm?" fragte Ada sie.

„Weil ich nicht wüßte, wohin ich gehen sollte."

„Er schlägt dich und du bleibst bei ihm?" fragte sie Nora mit dem Hintergedanken, daß Schläge nicht das einzige waren, was diese kleine Mädchen aushalten mußte.

Nora wollte gerade auf ihre Frage antworten, als sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen machte und sie aufriß.

„Du!" schrie der Alte Nora an. „Warte draußen!"

Nora huschte an ihm vorbei nach draußen.

Sie wußte was nun folgte. Schön öfters hatte er das gemacht. Es tat ihr jedesmal um die Frauen Leid, die später in einer Grube im Wald für immer verschwanden, doch so ließ er sie selbst einige Tage in Ruhe.

Ada sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich vor den Alten hin. Sie war groß, jedoch hätte sie es nie mit ihm aufnehmen können. Er mochte alt sein, doch seine Muskeln verrieten etwas ganz anderes.

Er lächelte sie mit seinen verfaulten Zähnen schief an und kam auf sie zu.

„Es wird dir sicher Spaß machen!" sagte er und wollte nach ihr greifen, doch sie drehte sich geschickt weg und entkam ihm noch einmal.

Er sah sie entgeistert an und spukte aus.

„So haben wir nicht gerechnet, elende Schlampe!" schrie er und machte einen Satz auf sie zu.

Sein Gewicht warf sich gegen sie und nagelte sie an der Wand fest. Sein schlechter Atem schlug ihr ins Gesicht und nahm ihr den Atem.

Sie wollte sich wehren, doch er war zu stark. Zwei kräftige Arme hielten ihre Hände fest, während er ihrem Gesicht immer näher kam.

Er vergrub sein schmutziges Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sog ihren Duft ein.

Ada wurde übel. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, ihr Magen revoltierte und vor ihren Augen begannen schwarze Flecken zu tanzen.

Sein Gesicht wanderte an ihrem Körper herunter und küßte sie.

Sie hörte das schmatzende Geräusch seiner Lippen auf ihrer Haut und sie wußte was nun kommen würde.

Sie hatte mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand schlug.

Nora stand in der Tür und war mit zwei Schritten bei dem alten Mann.

Vor Schreck unfähig etwas zu unternehmen, ließ er von Ada ab, noch ehe ihn ein Schlag mit einem Holzstück zu Boden beförderte.

Ada erkannte ihre Chance und lief mit zittrigen Beinen zur Tür.

Als sie merkte, daß Nora ihr nicht folgte, lief sie zurück und riß das Kind mit sich.

Gemeinsam liefen sie durch den Wald, bis sie außer Puste waren und nur noch langsam weitergehen konnten.

„Ich wollte nicht, daß er dir das Gleiche antut, wie den anderen Frauen!" sagte Nora und sah Ada an.

„Ich bin dir unendlich dankbar. Ohne dich wäre ich nie wieder aus dieser Hütte gekommen. Ich..." Ada hielt inne.

Ein langgezogener Schrei hallte durch den Wald und ließ den beiden eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen.

„Er ist aufgewacht!" sagte Nora panisch und lief los.

Ada überlegte kurz, rannte dann jedoch hinter ihrer neugewonnenen Freundin hinterher, nur von dem Alten weg.

Sie hörten, wie er immer näher kam. Sein rasselnder Atem saß ihnen im Nacken und das Knacken der Äste, die er zertrat war, als würde er ihre Knochen brechen.

Ada sah sich kurz um und konnte ihn hinter sich erblicken. Sie schrie kurz auf, versuchte zu entkommen, doch in dem Augenblick sah sie nicht, wohin sie lief und fiel der Länge nach hin.

Ein gellender Schrei zerriß die trügerische Stille.

Nora kam zurück und wollte ihr hochhelfen, doch nun bemerkte Ada den großen roten Fleck an ihrem Kleid. Sie hob es etwas an und sah, daß sie in eine Bärenfalle getreten war.

Das scharfkantige Metall schnitt tief in ihr Fleisch und ließ sie alles um sich herum wie durch einen Schleier wahrnehmen.

Der Alte kam näher und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch Nora stand immer noch neben ihr und wußte nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Ada schloß kurz die Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und rief: „Nora! Lauf, lauf ins Dorf und hol Hilfe!"

Ada sah, wie Nora loslief. Der Alte jedoch sah seiner kleinen Gespielin nur kurz nach und sagte: „Die Hilfe wird dich nicht mehr erreichen."

Er hob einen kleinen Revolver und zielte auf sie.

„Wer mich hintergeht, muß sterben!" sagte er.

Ada merkte, wie sie ohnmächtig wurde.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang sich wach zu bleiben, doch auch als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte, kippte sie nach hinten und schlief ein.

Sie hoffte, sie würde nie wieder aufwachen und in das Gesicht des Alten sehen.


	2. 2

„Ich glaube sie wacht auf!" rief eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme.

Ada öffnete langsam die Augen. Das helle Licht brannte in ihren Augen, doch sie war nicht, wie erwartete im Wald.

Sie lag in einem großen Bett und neben ihr stand eine altbekannte und lange nicht gesehene Freundin.

„Colleen!" krächzte Ada.

Ihre Freundin setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett.

„Ich hatte nicht erwartet dich hier zu treffen, Ada", sagte diese und nahm Adas Hand.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ada und sah sich um.

Nun betrat eine ältere Frau das Zimmer und kam zum Bett.

„Ada? Darf ich dir meine Mutter vorstellen? Dr. Michaela Quinn! Ma, das ist Ada aus Denver."

„Ada, Sie haben unwahrscheinliches Glück gehabt. Hätte Ihre kleine Freundin nicht so schnell Hilfe gefunden, wären Sie verblutet!"

Ada sah sie an.

„Wieso Freundin?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nora hat uns alles erklärt. Sie sitzt sicher zur Zeit bei Grace und isst etwas", sagte Michaela. „Und ihr habt euch sicher auch viel zu erzählen."

Sie strich Colleen liebevoll über die Schulter und verließ dann das Zimmer.

„Ich hätte mir gewünscht, wir würden uns unter anderen Umständen treffen", sagte Colleen und sah Ada an.

Diese stemmte sich hoch und setzte sich im Bett hin. Vorsichtig schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", sagte Colleen.

Ein dicker, weißer Verband war um Adas Bein geschlungen und verdeckte die schmerzende Wunde.

„Wie lange ist es nun her, seit wir uns gesehen haben?" fragte Ada.

„Viel zu lange. Ich glaube es waren drei Jahre. Erzähl, wie es dir ergangen ist. Ich habe gehört, du hättest geheiratet?"

„Da stimmt. Ich bin mit Andrew Cook verheiratet. Ich hätte dich sehr gerne eingeladen, aber niemand konnte mir sagen, wo du warst."

„Ich war für einige Zeit in Europa. Meine Verwandten Mütterlicherseits hatten mich auf ihr schottisches Anwesen eingeladen", erzählte Ada.

Es wurde bereits Abend, als Colleen Adas Zimmer verließ. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sich die beiden Freundinnen voneinander erzählt.

Andrew wartete bereits draußen in der Kutsche.

„Habt ihr euch gut unterhalten?" fragte er, als sie neben Ihm saß.

„Ja, es ist, als ob wir uns überhaupt nicht aus den Augen verloren hatten. So eine starke Bindung gab es sonst nur zwischen Becky und mir."

„Was wollte sie denn überhaupt alleine auf der Reise?" fragte er und lenkte den Wagen die Straße entlang.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte sie noch nicht mit zu vielen Fragen belasten. Sie hat Schreckliches durchgemacht und ich denke, sie wird Zeit brauchen, um darüber hinweg zu kommen. Nicht jeder schafft es aus den Fängen eines wahnsinnigen Mörders zu entkommen."

Es klopfte vorsichtig an der Zimmertür. Ada hob leicht den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer sie besuchte.

Colleen war vor wenigen Minuten erst gegangen und nun hatte sie versucht zu schlafen, doch die Fratze des alten Mannes hatte sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und würde sie noch viele Tage verfolgen.

Nora steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt und sah Ada an.

„Komm herein, ich schlafe nicht!" sagte Ada und setzte sich auf.

Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen. Das helle Licht, das durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum fiel, brannte in ihren Augen.

Sie wünschte sich, nie von Denver losgefahren zu sein.

„Dr. Mike meinte, du würdest etwas essen wollen", sagte Nora schüchtern und stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch.

Sie wollte gerade umdrehen und wieder gehen, als Ada sie zurückhielt. Sie wünschte sich ihre Ruhe, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie das Mädchen, das ihr das Leben gerettet hatte, nicht wegschicken.

„Setz dich doch zu mir, Nora. Es wäre schön, wenn ich Gesellschaft hätte."

Nora strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie einen Stuhl an das Bett schob und sich darauf setzte.

„Möchtest du auch etwas?" fragte Ada, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern das Brot nahm.

Doch Nora schüttelte den Kopf.

„Miss Grace hat mir Hackbraten gegeben. Und ich habe soviel davon gegessen, daß ich fast platze."

Ada sah das kleine Mädchen an. Man hatte sie gewaschen und ihr neue Kleider gegeben, doch gegen die blasse Haut, die von blauen Flecken und Abschürfungen überseht war, konnte man nichts machen.

„Wirst du zu deiner Familie zurückkehren?" fragte Ada, die nicht wußte, welche Gefühle sie in dem Mädchen auslöste.

Nora schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen.

Ada lehnte sich vor und strich Nora sanft über die struppigen Haare.

„Ich habe doch keine Familie mehr!" rief Nora und weinte weiter.

Ada war machtlos gegen die Tränen, so zog sie Nora zu sich auf das Bett und schlug die Arme um sie.

Langsam wiegte Ada das Mädchen und flüsterte beruhigend auf sie ein.

„Wir finden schon eine nette Familie für dich!"

„Kann ich denn nicht bei dir bleiben?" fragte Nora plötzlich und strahlte Ada an.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Ada überrascht. „Ich bin wohl keine gute Mutter und es wird sicher nicht gern gesehen, wenn ich dich zu mir nehme."

Ada schloß die Augen. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich eine eigene Familie. Sie war 21 Jahre, fünf Jahre jünger als ihre Schwester, doch bisher hatte sie noch kein Glück bei den Männern gehabt.

Eine unglückliche Liebe endete und als sitzengelassene Braut war sie damals vor drei Jahren nach Europa gegangen, doch auch dort hatte sie keine Ruhe gefunden.

„Warum nicht?" bettelte Nora. „Du wirst eine gute Mutter sein und ich werde immer artig sein. Bitte nimm mich mit dir!"

Ada seufzte. Diesem Mädchen hatte sie ihr Leben zu verdanken und nun mußte sie sich revanchieren.

Doch zuvor mußte sie ihr eigenes Leben noch richten.

„Wir werden morgen weitersprechen, ja? Ich bin müde, Nora", flüsterte Ada und legte sich, das Mädchen im Arm haltend, in das weiche Bett.

Worauf hatte sie sich da eingelassen! Ada saß in ihrem Bett und grübelte über ihre Zukunft nach. Was sollten die Leute darüber sagen, wenn sie als alleinstehende junge Frau ein Kind adoptierte? Schon öfters war sie als alte Jungfer und Heiratsmuffel bezeichnet worden.

Wie sollte das bloß weitergehen?

Ada hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken zu machen. Es klopfte und herein kam Colleen mit ihrer Mutter.

„Wir werden den Verband wechseln müssen!" sagte Dr. Quinn.

Mit wechselnden Gefühlen beobachtete Ada die Ärztin.

Sie hatte befürchtet, daß ihr Bein genauso aussah, wie es sich anfühlte, doch als sie die große, genähte Fleischwunde an ihrem Bein sah, mußte sie schwer schlucken.

Ihr Schienbeinknochen war durch die Bärenfalle gebrochen und hatte sich durch die Haut geschoben.

„Wird mein Bein wieder ganz gerade zusammenwachsen?" fragte Ada.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das wird sich zeigen, doch der Schienbeinknochen hat weniger die Funktion des Tragens der Last, als die Stabilisierung. Wenn er also etwas schief zusammenwachsen wird, ist dies nicht sonderlich schlimm."

Ada war froh, daß Colleen neben ihr stand und ihre Hand hielt. Sie war eine Freundin, die sie all die Jahre über gebraucht hatte, doch sie wollte ihre Probleme nicht teilen.

„Wieso bist du hergekommen?" fragte Colleen später, als sie gemeinsam auf dem Balkon saßen und sich die leichte Sommerbrise um die Nase wehen ließen.

„Ich habe einen Brief von meiner Schwester gekommen. Sie schrieb, sie bräuchte dringend meine Hilfe, deshalb bin ich so schnell ich konnte aufgerbochen und habe nicht die Postkutsche genommen."

„Wo wohnt deine Schwester?" fragte Colleen neugierig.

„In Colorado Springs. Sie arbeitet bei einem gewissen Hank!"

Colleens Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich plötzlich.

Sie sah Ada ins Gesicht und erklärte ihr die Umstände.

„Wir sind hier in Colorado Springs, Ada! Und Hank betreibt das Hotel „Golden Nugget"! Außerdem ist er Inhaber des Saloons!"

„Das ist ja fabelhaft!" rief Ada. „Endlich bin ich am Ziel. Kennst du sie? Sie heißt Eve."

„Ada! Als was arbeitet sie denn?" fragte Colleen ihre Freundin.

„Ich denke als Serviererin. Jedenfalls hat sie das immer geschrieben. Aber ich verstehe nicht, wieso du so aufgeregt bist."

„Ada, ich kenne Eve. Sie ist eins von Hanks Mädchen!" sagte Colleen.

Ada sah sie verständnislos an.

„Wieso Mädchen?" fragte sie, doch als sie ihre Worte gesprochen hatte, verstand sie, was Colleen meinte.

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als wolle sie es nicht wahrhaben.

„Nein, Colleen. Du hast unrecht. Und ich werde es dir beweisen!" rief Ada und nahm sich ihre Krücken.

Obwohl Colleen sie daran zu hindern versuchte, gelangte Ada bis zur Treppe. Sie sprang die Stufen hinunter, gefolgt von Colleen.

„Ada, warte. Ich will es dir erklären!" rief Colleen, doch Ada schien sie nicht zu hören.

Sie riß die Tür auf und stand in ihrem Nachthemd mitten auf der Straße. Die Leute sahen sie an, schüttelten den Kopf und gingen weiter.

Colleen hatte sie erreicht und versuchte sie vergeblich wieder in die Klinik zu bringen.

„Colleen, wo ist der Saloon?" fragte Ada leise, aber bestimmt.

Colleen wies auf ein Gebäude gegenüber, zu dem Ada sich sofort aufmachte. Sie humpelte durch die Schwingtüren und stand mitten in dem verräucherten Raum.

Zu dieser frühen Stunde standen nur wenige Männer am Tresen und tranken ihren Whiskey.

Hank kam sofort auf Colleen und Ada zu, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fiel Ada ihm ins Wort.

„Wo ist Eve!" fragte sie so bestimmt, das Hank auf eine Tür im Hintergrund wies, durch die Ada sofort ging.

Sie fand das Zimmer ihrer Schwester schnell, an den drei Türen waren Namensschilder angebracht.

Ohne zu klopfen öffnete Ada die Tür.

Eine junge Frau saß mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie rauchte und sagte: „Ich habe noch Pause, komm später wieder!"

Ada konnte es nicht fassen. Die leichtbekleidete Frau war eindeutig ihre Schwester.

„Eve", brachte sie mühsam hervor und die Frau drehte sich um.

„Ada!" rief Eve überrascht und kam auf ihre Schwester zu, doch diese wich ängstlich zurück.

„Ada laß mich das erklären...", versuchte Eve ihre Schwester zu beruhigen, doch diese starrte sie nur entsetzt an.

Colleen stand hinter den beiden und beobachtete das Schauspiel.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Eve und Ada sich nur stumm angesehen hatten, ging Eve weiter auf Ada zu.

„Ada, ich wollte es dir schon so oft schreiben. Es machte mich unglücklich dich in der Unwissenheit zu lassen. Aber es war so schwer, ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen."

„Das hast du jetzt auch!" rief Ada und stürmte, so schnell es mit ihrem Bein ging, an Colleen vorbei, durch den Schankraum, hinaus auf die Straße.

Die umstehenden Passanten starrten sie an. Sie trug immer noch ihr Nachthemd und die Haare standen ihr wirr vom Kopf, doch sie mußte an die frische Luft.

Colleen lief ihr hinterher und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm, während Eve es für besser hielt, sich im Hintergrund zu halten.

Ada rang nach Luft. Es war, als würde man ihre Kehle langsam zudrücken.

Alles um sie herum begann sich zu drehen. Ihr wurde vom hinschauen schlecht, so schloß sie die Augen, doch damit wurde es noch schlimmer.

Es war, als ob oben unten war, links war rechts und sie trudelte durch die Luft, nicht wissend, wo oben und unten war.

„Andrew!" rief Colleen aufgeregt, als sie ihren Mann sah, als er gerade aus dem Laden kam. Eine große Menschentraube (Die Gaffer) hatte sich schon um seine Frau und ihre Freundin gebildet.

Ada schwankte bedrohlich. Es schien, als würde sie um Luft ringen, doch alleine konnte Colleen nichts machen.

Er lief zu ihr und half ihr, Ada in die Klinik zu bringen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als er Ada auf den Tisch legte.

„Sie wollte ihre Schwester besuchen, aber sie wußte nicht, daß Eve eines von Hanks Mädchen war. Sie hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt!"

Colleen war sichtlich außer sich.

Ada hatte sich, nachdem Andrew ihr WAS AUCH IMMER! gegeben hatte, beruhigt.

„Der ganze Schock war sicher zu viel für sie. Am meisten benötigt sie nun Ruhe. Es wäre besser, wenn sie ihre Schwester eine Zeitlang nicht sieht", sagte Andrew und trug Ada vorsichtig in den ersten Stock.

Als er wiederkam, war Colleen gerade dabei, hektisch im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm.

„Was hast du? Ihr wird es bald besser gehen. Es ist ein Schock, aber sie muß sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen."

„Ich weiß nicht. Stell die vor ich hätte meine Schwester lange nicht gesehen und müßte dann herausfinden, welchen Beruf sie hat. Es wäre schrecklich!"

„Aber zum Glück hast du nur zwei Brüder..."

„Die beide nicht hier sind und von denen ich nur Briefe bekomme, aber in den Briefen können sie lügen!" meinte sie.

„Glaubst du etwa, daß Matthew nicht Jura studiert sondern...Boxer in einem üblen Schuppen geworden ist? Oder daß Brian nicht seine Lehre macht?"

Colleen sah ihren Geliebten böse an.

„Du machst dich lustig über mich!" rief sie wütend und schlug ihm leicht auf die Brust.

„Nein, ich sage dir nur, wie es ist. Wo ist eigentlich deine Mutter?" fragte er.

„Wechsle nicht das Thema, Andrew!"

„Tu ich nicht!" ärgerte er sie weiter.

„Sie will dich gerne sehen!" versuchte Colleen Ada dazu zu bewegen, ihre Schwester zu sehen.

„Ich will sie aber nicht sehen! Sie hat mich belogen und tief verletzt. Auf meine Hilfe kann sie nicht hoffen!" rief Ada so laut, daß Eve, die vor der Tür wartete, es hören konnte.

Colleen stand auf und wollte Eve Adas Entscheidung mitteilen, doch diese stürmte ins Zimmer.

„Ich habe wohl das Recht mit dir zu reden, Ada!" rief Eve und baute sich am Fußende auf.

Ada schüttelte den Kopf, war dann jedoch bereit mit ihrer Schwester zu reden. Colleen ließ die beiden alleine.

„Ich wollte es dir schonend beibringen!" sagte Eve leise und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Schonend?" Ada lachte laut. „Es gibt schonendere Möglichkeiten, als die die ich erfahren habe."

„Ada, du bist die Einzige, mit der ich reden kann. Vater und Mutter haben schon seit ich fortgegangen bin nicht mehr auf meine Briefe geantwortet. Ich habe nur noch dich!"

„Und, was willst du von mir?" fragte Ada.

„Ich... es ist schwer für mich mit dir darüber zu reden, weil du..." Eve stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Weil ich diejenige deiner drei Geschwister war, zu der du den schlechtesten Kontakt hattest? Ich weiß, dass wir uns als Kinder nicht mochten; du die Älteste und ich die, die dich immer verfolgt hatte um mit dir zu spielen. Ja, Eve ich habe dich gehaßt, damals, aber seitdem du gegangen warst und Mutter und Vater deine Entscheidung nicht akzeptiert hatten, war ich diejenige, die dich in Schutz genommen hatte."

„Ich weiß", sagte Eve leise. „Es ist nur so, daß ich nicht verstehe, warum?"

„Du willst wissen warum? Weil du meine Schwester bist. Blut ist dicker als Wasser und nichts kann sich zwischen uns stellen!"

Eve drehte sich abrupt zu ihrer Schwester um.

„Ich bekomme ein Kind!" sagte sie leise und begann zu weinen.

Ada hätte sie gerne in die Arme genommen, aber noch nie hatte sie Eve gegenüber solche Gefühle gezeigt.

„Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes", sagte Ada.

„Doch, ich möchte es nämlich behalten!"

Ada runzelte die Stirn.

„Was brauchst du?" fragte sie Eve.

„Ich brauche Geld, damit ich irgendwo neu anfangen kann!"

Ada schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir kein Geld geben. Ich besitze selbst soviel, daß ich morgen noch etwas zu Essen kaufen kann."

„Aber du hast doch das Geld von Mutter und Vater, das sie dir jeden Monat geben!" schluchzte Eve und kniete sich vor das Bett. „Bitte, ich brauche es."

„Eve, ich besitze nichts. Seitdem Charles mich damals vor dem Altar sitzen gelassen hatte, habe ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu Vater und Mutter."

Eve sah ihre Schwester an.

„Du willst mir nicht helfen!" schrie sie plötzlich. „Jetzt willst du mir eins auswischen. Du haßt mich, deshalb gibst du mir jetzt das Geld nicht!"

Ada schloß die Augen. So war es schon immer gewesen. Eve war aufbrausend, jähzornig und verstand gut gemeinte Absichten oft erst im letzten Moment.

Sie war der Wildfang der Familie gewesen.

Plötzlich war es still im Zimmer.

Wutentbrannt hatte Eve den Raum verlassen und Ada alleine gelassen.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Nora steckte ihren Kopf herein.

„Komm herein, Eve ist gegangen!" sagte Ada und setzte sich auf.

Nora kam näher und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante.

„War sie böse auf dich?" fragte Nora zurückhaltend.

„Das wird sich wieder legen. Wir sind Schwestern und daran wird auch dieser Streit nichts ändern."

Nora sah Ada an.

„Was ist?" fragte diese.

„Es ist nur, wie alt bist du denn?" fragte Nora leise und Ada wußte worauf das Mädchen hinauswollte.

„Ich bin 21 und man wird leicht erkennen, daß ich viel zu jung dafür bin, deine Mutter zu sein."

„Also hast du dich entschieden!" Nora sah Ada traurig an.

Ada wußte, daß sie dem Kind falsche Hoffnungen machte, doch sie sagte: „Wir werden versuchen jemanden aus deiner Familie zu finden und wenn nicht...", sie stockte für einen Moment. „Wenn nicht, dann werde ich deine Mutter!"

Nora fiel vor Schreck die Kinnlade herunter. Sie starrte Ada an und wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte, deshalb warf sie sich überschwenglich in die Arme ihrer neuen Mutter.

Ada streichelte ihr behutsam über den schmalen Rücken.

„Jetzt wird alles gut!" meinte Nora und gemeinsam blieben sie lange Zeit so liegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll!" sagte Ada, als sie mit Colleen am Küchentisch saß.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte Dr. Quinn entschieden, daß Ada die Klinik verlassen durfte und Colleen hatte bestimmt, daß Nora und Ada bei ihr und Andrew wohnen sollten.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr noch einmal die Situation erklären. Sicher wird sie es verstehen."

„Nein, du kennst Eve nicht. Wenn sie eine Meinung besitzt, dann bleibt sie standhaft. Sie denkt, daß ich ihr das Geld vorenthalte, aber ich besitze selbst nicht viel. Wenn ich Nora und mich durchbringen will, dann muß ich einen Job annehmen. Die Frage ist sowieso, wo wir hingehen."

„Bleibt doch hier", sagte Colleen und schenkte Kaffee nach. „Sicher findest du hier Arbeit und wenn nicht, dann nimmt dich Andrew mit ins Hotel. Er wird dort bald eine neue Hilfe brauchen!" sagte sie und lachte.

Ada sah ihre Freundin an.

„Bekommst du etwa auch ein Kind?" fragte Ada und als Colleen nur selig strahlte, fiel sie ihr um den Hals.

„Ich freue mich ja so für euch!"

„Ich mich auch", sagte Colleen. „Ich werde bald dick und rund werden und ich möchte dann nicht mehr arbeiten. Die Arbeit wird dir sicher Spaß machen."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Colleen öffnete und führte eine nasse Nora in die Küche.

Ada sah, wie sich langsam kleine Bäche an ihren Füßen bildete und schickte sie wieder nach draußen, doch Colleen hielt das Mädchen fest und sah Ada an.

„Und du machst dir Gedanken, daß du keine gute Mutter werden könntest!"

Ada schälte Nora aus ihrem Mantel und hängte ihn über dem Ofen auf.

„Wo bist du denn hergekommen?" fragte Ada und sah sich das schlammverschmierte Gesicht an.

„Ich war mit Andrew die Gegend erkunden!" rief sie stolz.

„Und wo ist er jetzt?" fragte Colleen.

„Gleich hinter Nora", sagte eine Stimme von der Tür her. Andrew stand dort, lachend und genauso verdreckt, wie Nora.

„Mußtest du ihr die Gegend bei diesem Regen zeigen?" fragte Colleen ärgerlich und setzte Wasser auf, damit sich beide waschen konnten.

„Natürlich", sagte Andrew „du weißt, wie ich dieses Wetter liebe. Damals, als ich angekommen war, hatte es auch geregnet und ich habe meinen besten Anzug mit Schlamm bespritzt."

Colleen lachte laut auf. „Bespritzt? Du bist einmal richtig in den Schlamm gefallen", sagte sie und erzählte Ada die Geschichte.

„Muß ich sie dann Tante Eve nennen?" fragte Nora und ging an der Hand von Ada zum Saloon.

„Ich denke nicht. Sie wird diese Anrede nicht mögen. Sie macht sie sehr alt."

„Wie alt ist deine Schwester?" fragte Nora in ihrem unstillbaren Wissensdurst.

„26 ist sie."

„Wann ist sie von euch weggegangen?"

„Nora, bitte! Ich werde dir die Geschichte erzählen, aber nicht heute!" sagte Ada und ging schweigend weiter.

„Du wirst dich benehmen, keine dummen Fragen stellen und mich mit meiner Schwester reden lassen, ja?" fragte Ada und sah sich ihre Adoptivtochter an.

Seitdem sie vor zwei Wochen die Anzeige in einigen der großen Zeitungen veröffentlicht hatte, war ihr Nora ans Herz gewachsen und sie hoffte, daß sich niemand auf die Anzeige melden würde.

Gemeinsam betraten sie Hand in Hand das Restaurant und setzten sich an den Tisch, an dem schon Eve saß.

Sie hatten sich geeinigt, sich an einem neutralen Ort zu treffen.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" begrüßte sie Eve, doch Ada nickte nur kurz.

Grace kam und brachte Kaffee für Eve und Ada und Limonade für Nora. Die Restaurantchefin sah, daß sie unerwünscht war, und verschwand.

„Ich habe mich entschieden dir einen Teil meiner Ersparnisse zu geben. Du bist meine Schwester und du brauchst es dringender als wir." Ada schob einen Briefumschlag über den Tisch.

„Es sind 75$. Mehr können wir nicht entbehren."

„Ada, ich habe mich umentschieden. Ich habe mit Hank gesprochen und ihm alles erklärt. Er ist damit einverstanden, wenn ich bleibe."

Ada glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du bleibst? Aber was ist mit dem Baby?"

„Ich werde es bekommen und dann zur Adoption freigeben. So wird es besser sein. Dann kann ich weiterarbeiten..."

„Als wäre nichts gewesen? Wie kannst du weiterarbeiten wollen, du bist eine Hure!" Ada erschrak über sich selbst. Bisher hatte sie dieses Wort nie ausgesprochen.

„Komm Nora, wir gehen!" sagte sie und nahm das Mädchen an die Hand.

Sie waren schon einige Schritte gegangen, als Ada sich umdrehte, zurückkam und den Briefumschlag aus Eves Hand nahm.

„Für mich bist du gestorben!" zischte sie leise und ging.


	3. 3

Sie zog Nora mit sich in den Laden. Dort kaufte sie Stoff, Vorräte und alles, was ihr sonst noch wichtig vorkam.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Nora, als beide voll bepackt nach Hause gingen.

„Wir werden abreisen! Ich kann nicht mit meiner Schwester in der gleichen Stadt leben. Ich würde sie immer sehen und treffen. Deshalb werden wir abreisen, noch nicht morgen, aber wenn alle Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden!" sagte Ada und blieb kurz stehen. Obwohl ihr Bein gut verheilte, trug sie noch eine Holzschiene, um ihr Schienbein zu schonen. Sie hatte Schmerzen und mahnte zur Eile. Es wurde bereits dunkel und sie hatten noch ein kleines Stück vor sich.

Andrew und Colleen hatten sich nach ihrer Hochzeit ein kleines Haus, am Rande der Stadt gekauft.

Man war unter sich, doch kam schnell in die Stadt.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?" fragte Nora, die einige Meter hinter Ada zurückgeblieben war.

Diese blieb stehen und wartete auf sie.

„Ich weiß nicht. warst du schon einmal in New York?"

„Nein, bevor wir nach Colorado Springs kamen, kannte ich noch nicht einmal diese Stadt."

„New York ist eine sehr schöne Stadt. Sie ist so groß, daß du Tage brauchst, um dir alles anzusehen und Wochen, um dich heimisch zu fühlen."

„Wer will nach New York?" fragte Andrew, der plötzlich auf der Veranda aufgetaucht war und den Rest der Unterhaltung mit angehört hatte.

„Wir werden weggehen, doch wohin wissen wir noch nicht!" sagte Ada und ging an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

Er folgte ihr und nahm ihr die Einkäufe ab.

„Ihr seid hier herzlich willkommen, Ada. Das Haus ist groß genug für uns alle und wir werden Hilfe brauchen, wenn unser Baby da ist."

„Das ist sehr nett, Andrew, aber wir werden abreisen!" sagte Ada und setzte sich erschöpft auf einen Küchenstuhl.

Andrew legte die Sachen auf den Tisch und nahm auch Nora ihre Einkäufe ab.

Diese verschwand sofort nach oben, weil sie die Einkäufe nicht wegräumen wollte.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Andrew und goß sich beiden ein Glas Wasser ein.

„Gut!" sagte Ada und klopfte auf die Holzschiene an ihrem Bein. „So gut, wie es einem damit gehen kann!"

„Nein, ich meine nicht körperlich. Wenn du finanzielle Probleme hast, dann können wir dir sicher helfen!" sagte er, doch Ada stand auf und räumte geschäftig die Sachen zur Seite.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Andrew, ich bin immer gut alleine zurecht gekommen und so wird es auch bleiben."

„Ja, aber jetzt bist du nicht mehr alleine. Bleib eine Weile hier. Es wird dir und Nora guttun eine Zeitlang in einer bekannten Umgebung zu wohnen."

„Es ist meine Schwester. Sie wird hierbleiben und deshalb müssen wir gehen!"

„Haben Sie auch wirklich alles versucht?" fragte Dr. Quinn Ada.

„Ja", antwortete diese etwas genervt. Dr. Quinn fragte sie nun schon zum dritten Mal, ob Ada nicht noch einmal mit Eve reden wollte. Immerhin hätte man sie aus dieser Arbeit befreien können.

„Meinen Sie wirklich, daß man nicht mit Eve reden kann?"

„Dr. Quinn, mit allem Respekt. Ich bin der Meinung, daß jeder sein Leben so gestalten soll, wie er für richtig hält und Eve hat sich nun entschieden und damit müssen Sie leben und ich erst recht!"

Dr. Quinn sah Ada an, als hätte sie ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpaßt. Ada packte weiter ihre Koffer. Sie wollte nicht fortgehen. Es gefiel ihr in Colorado Springs, doch mit Eve hatte sie sich noch nie verstanden, deshalb mußte sie gehen und diesmal verließ sie die Stadt nicht alleine.

„Und meinen Sie, Eve würde sich alles überlegen, wenn ich mit ihr reden würde?"

„Nein, Dr. Quinn! Eve ist ein Sturkopf. Auch wenn sie einsieht, daß andere Recht haben, beharrt sie auf ihrem Standpunkt. Die Entscheidung muß ganz allein von ihr kommen." Ada drängte sich an der Ärztin vorbei und schleppte den Koffer in die Küche.

Dr. Quinn folgte ihr, sagte jedoch nichts mehr.

„Wir werden euch schreiben, ganz sicher!" verabschiedete sich Ada von ihrer Freundin. Sie umarmte Colleen, Andrew, Dr. Quinn und Sully, ehe sie gespannt mit Nora an der einen und einen großen Koffer in der anderen Hand auf den Zug wartete.

Mit lautem Zischen und Dampfen fuhr er in den Bahnhof ein und Ada fragte sich, wieso sie vor ein paar Wochen nicht diese angenehme Art zu Reisen bevorzugt hatte.

Seit ihrem Streit hatte Ada Eve nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl sie sich gewünscht hatte, daß ihre Schwester noch einmal kommen würde.

Nora sprang, als der Zug angehalten hatte, sofort auf das Trittbrett und zog Ada hinter sich her.

Diese drehte sich noch einmal um und sah ihre Schwester die Straße entlang kommen.

Ada ließ Noras Hand los und ging langsam durch die wartenden Fahrgäste auf ihre Schwester zu.

Eve trug ein Reisekleid und in der Hand einen gepackten Koffer.

„Hallo Ada."

„Hallo Eve."

„Ich würde dich gerne um einen Gefallen bitten. Es wird der Letzte sein", sagte Eve.

„Du kannst die Karten haben!" erwiderte Ada, die genau wußte, was ihre Schwester wollte. „Es sind zwei Karten nach New York. Die eine kannst du verkaufen, dann hast du noch etwas Geld für deinen Neuanfang!"

Eves Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Wie hab ich das nur verdient?" fragte sie und nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm.

„Wir sind eben Schwestern und Blut ist dicker als Wasser!" sagte Ada und ging gemeinsam mit Eve zum Bahnhof.

Der Schaffner wartete schon auf sie, nahm Eve den Koffer ab und half ihr einsteigen.

Nora sprang mit einem Jauchzer vom Zug und lief zu Ada.

„Bleiben wir jetzt doch hier?" fragte sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja", sagte Ada und winkte der abfahrenden Eve hinterher, bis der Zug nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße entlang.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Mann für dich finden", sagte Nora und sah ihre Mutter an.

Ada blieb abrupt stehen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Wenn ich in deinem Alter so mit meiner Mutter geredet hätte, hätte ich Stubenarrest bekommen!" sagte sie gespielt böse, doch Nora zwinkerte ihr nur zu.

„Ich bin verzogen, wußtest du das nicht?" rief sie lachend und lief voraus.

Ada sah ihr hinterher. Sie wußte, hier würde sie bleiben, bei ihren Freunden, ihrer kleinen Familie und in sicherer Entfernung zu ihrer Schwester.

Colleen kam und hakte sich bei ihr ein.

„Ich finde, Nora hat recht", sagte sie und sah sich um. „Was wäre mit dem da?" fragte sie und zeigte unauffällig auf einen jungen Mann, der aus dem Zug gestiegen war und nun nicht genau wußte, wohin er sollte.

„Colleen!" sagte Ada entrüstet. „Wenigstens von dir hätte ich mir mehr Respekt erhofft!"

Sie sah sich noch einmal um, doch der Mann war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Ada ertappte sich dabei, wie sie gehofft hatte, ihn noch einmal sehen zu können.

Doch vielleicht würde sie ihm eines Tages in diesem kleinen Ort über den Weg laufen.

Jedenfalls hoffte sie es.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Dies war meine erste Dr. Quinn fanfiktion und ich hoffe, daß ganz viele Reviews kommen werden, denn ich überlege, ob ich noch einen zweiten Teil schreiben soll.

Danke fürs Lesen, eure Heather.


End file.
